Trapped In Two Feelings
by Nobunaga99
Summary: Perasaan dilema saat dua insan berada di hati yang sama. Seolah membagi rasa kasih. Namun pada akhirnya, memang hanya satu yang menjadi juaranya. Reader's imagine [Shinomiya x You x Syo]
1. Prologue - Cute Prince

**Disclaimer :**

 **UtaPri © Broccoli**

 **Warning :**

 **Typos, OOC maybe, alur kecepetan, terlalu singkat, cerita gaje, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : [Prologue] 'Cute Prince'

Ini adalah tahun pertama mu disini, Shining Saotome. Sekolah musik yang memiliki aturan berbeda dari sekolah biasanya. Jika harga dirimu tak ingin hancur, kau harus bisa mempertahankannya sendiri, apapun caranya. Yah, sebenarnya ketertarikanmu terhadap musik tidak begitu besar seperti sahabatmu yang kini juga bersekolah disana, Shibuya Tomochika. Dia adalah satu-satunya sahabatmu semasa kalian balita dulu. Kau telah mengenalnya dengan baik, ya, dia memang sangat menyukai dunia musik dan entertain. Mungkin bisa dibilang kau sekolah disini karena sahabatmu itu. Dia mengajarkan banyak hal tentang musik yang belum kau ketahui. Padahal sebenarnya, kau dan dia sangatlah berbeda, kau lebih menyukai dunia olahraga sama seperti kakakmu. Karena menurutmu, disitulah banyak terdapat tantangan.

Kau dan Tomochika berhasil lolos ujian masuk, dan sekarang kau ditempatkan di kelas S, sayang sekali Tomochika berbeda kelas denganmu, kelas A. Kau hampir mewek saat mengetahui hal tersebut. Haha, kau berpikiran kalau tanpanya kau akan sangat payah dalam bidang musik. Kau teringat perkataan Tomochika kalau kau baik di bidang vocal, karena menurutnya suaramu cukup bagus. Kau berjanji padanya kalau kau akan membuktikan bahwa vocalmu benar-benar bagus.

##########

Pagi ini kau merasa sangat semangat sejak bangun tidur. Kau ingin segera memulai aktivitas di kelas barumu. Oh iya, Shining Saotome menggunakan sistem asrama bagi para siswanya, jadi kau melakukan kegiatanmu dan beristirahat di dalam asrama. Dan berbicara tentang asrama, Nanami Haruka adalah partner mu. Kalian berada di kamar asrama yang sama. Menurutmu, Haruka adalah gadis yang baik, tetapi entah ini hanya perasaanmu saja atau memang seperti itu sikapnya, dia sedikit suka cari-cari perhatian kepada semua orang terutama laki-laki.

Kembali ke alur cerita. Kau tampak tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor gedung kelas sambil mengingat-ingat dimana kelas S berada. Saat sedang sibuk mencari papan kelas, kau tak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang tengah berdiri tenang di depan sebuah pintu kelas.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Ujarmu pada seseorang itu yang ternyata dia seorang lelaki. Saat dia menoleh ke arahmu, CUTE. Itulah yang kau lihat pada tampang lelaki manis yang kau tabrak itu. Ya, benar. Wajahnya sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Penampilannya juga cukup nyentrik karena memakai banyak gelang di tangannya dan sebuah topi berwarna navy blue. Ia juga mengenakan jepit di sisi rambut kanannya, dan kutek hitam di sepuluh jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau juga tidak melukaiku kan? Lain kali hati-hati, ya." Lelaki itu tersenyum manis ke arahmu.

"Un! Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu dimana kelas S? Aku lupa letaknya, hehehe..." kau nyengar nyengir tidak jelas atas kelakuanmu sendiri yang pelupa itu.

"Kau sedang mencari kelas S? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang mencari kelas S. Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari bersama." Ujar lelaki itu semangat.

"Uhm, baiklah." Kau mengikuti lelaki manis itu yang telah berjalan menduluimu.

##########

GUBRAK

"S-sumimasen, sensei. Kami lupa dimana letak kelas ini, jadi kami sempat tersesat." Ujar kalian berdua sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Ck. Kurusu Syo-san, [surname]-san. Baru hari pertama kalian sudah terlambat seperti ini. Duduk." Ujar seorang guru lelaki yang ternyata adalah Ryuya-sensei.

Mendapat perintah dari sang guru, kau dan seorang lelaki manis yang ternyata bernama Kurusu Syo itu segera menuju tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Berhubung semua bangku sudah terisi oleh pasangan para murid, hanya tersisa dua bangku yang saling bersebelahan di pojok kanan belakang kelas, Syo menatapmu dan menyiratkan bahwa hanya itu bangku yang tersisa. Kau pun mengerti dari tatapan lelaki manis itu. Dan yang terjadi, Kurusu Syo akan menjadi partner mu. Entah apa artinya ini, pertemuan yang tak disengaja dan berujung sebagai partner kelas, hal itu merupakan keberuntunganmu bisa berpasangan dengan lelaki manis ini.

Sebenarnya kau pernah melihat Kurusu Syo di hari pertama pendaftaran. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, kau sudah tahu kalau Syo adalah orang yang unik. Dan hal itu menggerakkan kemauanmu untuk ingin mengenalnya lebih sekarang Dewi Fortuna mempertemukan kalian di kelas yang sama. Sebuah kesempatan besar bukan? ((｡^‿^｡))

#

#

#

-To be continue-


	2. That girl, Nanami Haruka

Chapter 2 : 'Nanami Haruka'

Sudah minggu ke-3 kau menjalani keseharianmu di Shining Saotome. Setiap harinya yang dipenuhi dengan pengetahuan-pengetahuan tentang musik, pelatihan vocal dan menulis lirik. Seiring berjalannya waktu dengan semua rutinitas tersebut, kau perlahan-lahan mulai menyukai musik. Bahkan mulai mengerti apa arti sesungguhnya dari sebuah musik, kau menyebutnya sebagai 'Voice of the Soul'.

Ehem, selain itu, hubungan pertemananmu dengan Syo juga semakin akrab. Terlebih lagi kalian sebagai partner kelas.

"Ne, [name]-chan." Panggil Syo yang berada tak jauh darimu yang sedang mengutak-atik alat musik yang menjadi kemahirannya, violin.

"Hm? Ada apa, Syo-kun?" Kau yang siang ini kurang bersemangat hanya menanggapi panggilan dari Syo tanpa menatapnya dan tetap menerawang keluar jendela ruangan tersebut sembari berkutat dengan earphone milikmu, tetapi dengan volume yang kecil.

"Kau sekamar dengan Nanami Haruka-chan bukan?"

"Iya, benar. Memangnya ada apa?" Jawabmu dengan nada malas.

"Dia itu...manis ya," tiba-tiba nada bicara Syo berubah menjadi serius. Ia juga telah berhenti berurusan dengan violinnya.

Kau sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Syo. Mood mu jadi bertambah buruk saja. Tetapi kau pura-pura tidak peduli. Kau juga tidak berniat untuk menanggapi perkataan temanmu itu. Kau hanya mendesah pelan sambil terus saja menerawang keluar jendela.

"Dia berada di kelas A sama seperti teman sekamar ku. Oh iya, Tomochika-chan juga berada di kelas A kan?"

"..."

"Mengapa kita tak coba menemui mereka saja? Kau juga bisa menemui Tomochika-chan," ajak Syo berharap penuh kau mau menuruti permintaannya untuk berkunjung ke kelas A. Kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya Syo hanya ingin bertemu dengan Haruka saja.

"Bagaimana, [name]-chan? Kau mau kan?" Tanya Syo penuh harap.

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak kesana sendiri saja, Syo-kun?" Kau mulai kesal dengan rengekan menyebalkan dari temanmu, Syo. Apalagi menyangkut pautkan nama Haruka. Kau sangat tidak suka ini. Sangat.

"Hee, kenapa? Kau tak mau? Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku, dia cukup keren, lo." Sepertinya Syo ingin melakukan tawar menawar denganmu.

"Jangan berharap kalau aku mau kau kenalkan dengan temanmu hanya untuk menemanimu bertemu dengan Haruka," kau melepas earphone mu yang telah cukup lama berdiam di telinga mu. Kau menopang dagumu lalu menatap Syo ogah-ogahan.

Syo merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirimu, ia menaikkan satu alisnya, "Memangnya ada apa dengan Haruka-chan?" Tanya Syo dengan nada sedikit menyelidik.

"Hfff...tidak ada apa-apa sih."

Kau tampak berpikir, akhir-akhir ini kau memang jarang bertemu bahkan mengobrol dengan Tomochika. Ada baiknya juga kalau kau menuruti permintaan Syo untuk berkunjung ke kelas A. Masa bodoh dengan Syo yang ingin bertemu dengan Nanami Haruka itu. Akhirnya, dengan hati yang setengah ikhlas itu kau menyetujui permintaan Syo untuk mengunjungi kelas A.

##########

"Tomocchaann~!" Kau berteriak begitu kerasnya saat melihat sosok perempuan seksi bersurai merah bergelombang dengan kedua manik matanya berwarna pinkish purple itu. Ya, Tomochika. Sahabat sehidup sematimu.

"[Name]-chan?" Tomochika bertanya-tanya setelah mendapat terjangan rindu darimu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Huwaaa Tomocchan, aku merindukanmuu..." kau terus-terusan memeluk manja sahabatmu yang hanya bisa terkekeh mendapat perlakuan kekanak-kanakan mu itu.

"Nee nee, [name]-chan, bagaimana dengan kelas mu? Kau menyukai teman-temanmu? Bagaimana wali kelasnya? Hmm?" Tomochika melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padamu. Kau tahu kalau sebenarnya Tomochika juga rindu padamu.

"Begitulah Tomocchan, aku menyukai teman-temanku, mereka sangat baik padaku dan bisa diajak kerjasama dengan baik, mereka juga sering membantuku jika aku kesusahan dalam menyusun lirik. Kalau wali kelasnya...Ryuya-sensei, dia tegas sekali dan sangat disiplin, selain itu dia juga tampan ≧▽≦," Kau menjelaskan panjang lebar pada sahabatmu. Menurutmu ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk mengobrol sepuas-puasnya karena kalian memang jarang bertemu dikarenakan jarak antara kelas kalian yang terbilang cukup jauh.

"Wahh, itu pasti menyenangkan. Tapi ingat, [name]-chan, kau jangan genit kepada wali kelasmu sendiri ya, hahaha..."

ucap Tomochika dengan nada menggoda ditambah kerlingan matanya yang tak kalah menggoda. Yah, sahabatmu ini memang seperti itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Tomocchan," kau mengerucutkan bibirmu beberapa centi karena kesal dengan sahabatmu yang gemar sekali menggodamu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda [name]-chan. Oh iya, aku mempunyai teman yang sangat baik, kau harus berkenalan dengannya. Ini...dia Nanami Haruka," ujar Tomochika sambil menunjukkan Haruka kepadamu.

Wajahmu yang tadinya riang berubah menjadi masam dalam dua detik, "Ya, aku sudah tahu, Tomocchan. Dia satu kamar denganku."

"Ah, [name]-chan ya. Etto...kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Haruka padamu dan Tomochika yang terlihat sudah kelewat akrab.

"Begitulah, Haruka-chan. Kami bersahabat sejak masih balita," tutur Tomochika. Kau hanya tersenyum kecut sambil memutar bola matamu malas.

Tiba-tiba Syo yang sedaritadi diam angkat bicara. "Etto...Haruka-chan, perkenalkan aku Kurusu Syo, sahabat baik [name]-chan, yoroshiku," ujar Syo memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Haruka dengan lembut menjabat uluran tangan Syo.

"Uhm, aku Nanami Haruka, teman sekamar [name]-chan, salam kenal," kau yang menyaksikan perkenalan diri dua makhluk di hadapanmu hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Tak suka.

Di tengah suasana masam yang diiringi perkenalan diri tersebut, bagai terompet yang ditiup di siang hari, suara seseorang yang memekakan pendengaran bagi semua yang mendengar,

"Syo-chan~"

Ah, siapa dia...?

#

#

#

-To be continue-


	3. That boy, Shinomiya Natsuki

Chapter 3 : That Boy 'Shinomiya Natsuki'

"Syo-chan~"

"Yo, Natsuki."

"Eh? Natsuki?"

"Ada apa, [name]-chan? Ah iya, dia temanku yang ingin kukenalkan denganmu, Shinomiya Natsuki," ujar Syo memperkenalkan Shinomiya kepadamu.

"Oh ini ya, yang namanya [surname] ? Manis juga. Hehe, senang berkenalan denganmu, [name]-chan," ujar Shinomiya ramah dengan senyuman khasnya yang sedaritadi terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"U-un, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Natsuki-kun," kau membalas senyum ramahnya. Orang itu terlihat lugu dan ramah, juga suka bercanda, jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, toh dia juga tidak keberatan.

 _'Natsuki ... Shinomiya Natsuki ... Shinomiya ... Natsuki ...'_

Ada yang aneh, ya, kau merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Entah karena kalian pernah bertemu di suatu tempat atau bagaimana. Kau menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, menulusur matanya dalam-dalam.

TRING

Tak salah lagi, kau memang mengenalinya, kau pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi kapan dan dimana?

"Ano, Natsuki-kun. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Ah tidak. Aku pernah mengenalimu. Tapi...apakah benar?" Kau berkata antara yakin dan tidak yakin. Tetapi kau memang pernah mengenalinya. Ah tidak, bisa saja dia hanya mirip? Tapi kau benar-benar familiar dengan wajahnya, dan juga pandangan matanya yang penuh perhatian itu.

"He? Kau pernah mengenaliku? Tetapi [name]-chan, kita baru saja bertemu," ujarnya lagi-lagi dengan membubuhkan senyum lembutnya.

"Ah, mungkin kau benar, Natsuki-kun. Mungkin hanya mirip saja," kau tersenyum walau sedikit terpaksa.

##########

Malam ini sunyi seperti biasa. Tak ada siswa yang berkeluyuran keluar asrama atau keributan yang menggema di sepanjang koridor. Kau juga melakukan hobimu yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, melamun. Ya, melamun sudah menjadi hobi yang melekat dalam dirimu semenjak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Entah apa yang merasukimu hingga menjadi pelamun yang baik seperti sekarang ini. Cuaca malam ini juga sempurna. Langit tidak terlalu kelam. Taburan bintang di permadani langit malam terlihat sangat terang, ditambah lagi dengan bulan menyerupai senyuman kecil yang menghiasi malam. Sepoian angin yang terasa dingin menyapu lembut kulit porselenmu, menyibak helaian surai coklatmu yang terlihat berkilau dibawah sinar rembulan. Setenang suasana malam itu, kau memandang hamparan langit yang damai sembari mendengarkan musik yang terlantun indah dari ponsel milikmu. Begitu tenang dan damainya dirimu saat ini, hingga seseorang dengan beraninya menghancurkan ketenanganmu.

"[Name]-chan, kau mau roti isi? Kebetulan aku membeli dua," dugaanmu benar, Haruka, dia memasuki kamar lalu tanpa berbasa-basi menawarimu roti isi yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Hngh? Tapi aku sedang tidak lapar. Letakkan saja di mejaku," kau kesal karena waktu-waktu tenangmu diganggu olehnya hanya karena ingin menawarkan roti isi saja. Benar-benar mengganggu.

"Baiklah, tapi harus cepat kau makan ya, karena kulihat daritadi kau belum makan malam."

"Ya ya ya," kau semakin tidak ingin memakan roti isi itu. Ia berlagak layaknya seorang ibu yang menyuruh anaknya untuk segera makan malam karena khawatir anaknya akan sakit nantinya. Menyebalkan.

##########

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam. Partner kamarmu, Haruka, sudah tertidur pulas, sedangkan kau masih terjaga. Pikiranmu kembali mengulas kejadian tadi siang. Kau masih penasaran dengan lelaki bermarga Shinomiya itu. Kau meyakinkan dirimu sekali lagi bahwa kau benar-benar mengenal lelaki itu. Tetapi kenapa, kenapa dirimu tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Shinomiya. Kau mulai mengacak-acak rambutmu frustasi. Kau mulai pening. Pikiranmu mulai lelah. Ini baru pertama kalinya kau sangat frustasi dalam hal selain sekolah dan menulis lirik.

 _'Apa aku sudah semakin pikun?'_

Pikirmu.

 _'Tetapi, demi Tuhan aku sangat familiar dengan marga itu dan juga namanya, Natsuki.'_

 _'Oh Tuhan...siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

Kau menutup matamu. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi, tetapi untuk membuat pikiranmu jernih sehingga memorimu dapat mengulas peristiwa masa lalu dengan baik. Setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan ayahmu kepadamu dan kakakmu.

30 detik

Pikiranmu mulai menjelajah masa lalu mu.

1 menit

Ingatanmu semakin baik, dan-

2 menit

"...Bingo!" Kau membuka matamu dengan cepat. Kau telah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Dia...ternyata dia...Shinomiya Natsuki. Dialah cinta pertamaku! Aku ingat saat dia dan aku merayakan pesta ulang tahun bersama disaat usiaku dan dia menginjak 5 tahun," ujarmu pelan kepada dirimu sendiri.

"Dan dimasa-masa itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ayahnya adalah sahabat baik ayahku. Dan...hingga itu terjadi..." tatapanmu mulai sendu.

*flashback on*

Kau dan Shinomiya merayakan hari ulang tahun kalian yang ke-5. Kalian sangat senang terlebih lagi saat membuka kado satu per satu. Kalian memang sudah saling mengenal saat usia 3 tahun, dan siapa sangka persahabatan kalian akan dipisahkan oleh jarak mulai malam ini.

"Ne [name]-chan, ini sangat menyenangkan bukan? Kita mendapat banyak sekali hadiah."

"Un! Aku senang sekali! Tahun depan aku ingin merayakannya lagi bersama Natsu-kun!"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan selalu merayakannya bersama-sama sampai kita dewasa nanti, ne?"

"Yap! Itu benar sekali! Kita akan selalu bersama-sama, karena aku menyukai Natsu-kun!" Ujarmu dengan mata bulat yang berbinar dan wajah mungil yang merona-rona.

"Ne, [name]-chan. Saat dewasa nanti, aku akan menikahimu. Dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama-sama," ucap Shinomiya polos dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Un! Kau harus berjanji, Natsu-kun," kalian terlihat sangat gembira di malam itu, hingga...

"Natsuki-chan, ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," ujar ibunda Shinomiya.

"Natsuki, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat berpamitan, kita akan segera berangkat, dan jangan lupa bawa hadiah-hadiahmu," tambah ayah Shinomiya.

"Eh? Kita akan pergi kemana, Kaa-san, Tou-san?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, Natsuki. Kita harus cepat-cepat ke bandara, kalah tidak kita akan ketinggalan pesawat," ujar ayah Shinomiya terburu-buru.

"Natsu-kun, sebaiknya kau turuti apa kata Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu," ujarmu dengan sedikit khawatir. Khawatir jika pujaan hatimu akan pergi jauh meninggalkanmu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, [name]-chan. Aku tidak akan pergi lama dan aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku padamu," katanya dengan wajah polosnya. Orangtua kalian hanya tersenyum tak rela.

*flashback off*

Dan di malam itu, kau melepas kepergian Shinomiya yang tak kunjung kembali hingga sekarang kalian bertemu secara tak disengaja di usia remaja kalian.

"Akhirnya...aku dapat mengingat semua tentangnya...

...cinta pertamaku...

dengan lelaki itu...

...Shinomiya Natsuki."

#

#

#

-To be continue-


	4. Sebuah Perasaan Baru

Chapter 4 : 'Sebuah Perasaan Baru'

Cuaca di pagi hari ini tidak seceria cuaca tadi malam. Langit pagi yang seharusnya memancarkan sinar keemasan dari sang surya kini enggan untuk sekedar menampakkan segaris cahayanya. Gumpalan awan kelabu tersusun tak simetris di belahan langit. Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulit. Kau menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganmu berharap tercipta sedikit suhu hangat dari hasil gesekan tersebut.

"Hufft...dinginnya..."

Sekarang ini kau berdiam diri di pojok ruang kelas tempatmu duduk. Kelas masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sudah datang, itupun mereka langsung membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengan mereka yang ditumpuk di atas meja dan kembali menjelajah alam bawah sadar mereka masing-masing. Kau menunggu seseorang datang. Ya, teman sebangkumu. Entah kenapa, jika tidak ada dia rasanya kelas ini seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dia orang yang selalu membangkitkan mood mu ketika sedang down, tetapi terkadang dia juga bisa membuat mood mu tiba-tiba down ketika membahas tentang Haruka. Ada apa dengan Syo sampai-sampai bisa menyukai gadis seperti Haruka? Apa istimewanya dia?

Kau merasa bosan berada di dalam kelas. Rasanya waktu berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Orang yang kau tunggu kehadirannya pun belum juga muncul. Titik-titik air mulai menetes membasahi bumi. Semakin lama mulai terdengar rintikan air yang menghantam tanah dan juga aroma khas perpaduan antara air hujan dan tanah. Kaca jendela yang tadinya menampakkan jelas suasana mendung di luar, sekarang menjadi buram akibat butiran-butiran air yang menetes membasahi kaca tersebut. Kau menopang wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu berada di kedua pipi tirusmu. Menghembuskan napas bosan.

"Dimana Syo-kun? Kenapa belum datang juga?" Kau menutup kedua kelopak matamu bermaksud menikmati sejuknya udara yang masuk melewati celah-celah ventilasi yang ada, tanpa kau sadari hal itu membuatmu nyaman.

GREB

Kau tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhmu. Masih dengan mata tertutup, kau menebak-nebak apa benda hangat ini dan siapa yang telah memberimu benda ini.

"..."

Rasanya...kau mengenali bau ini, cukup familiar bagi indera penciumanmu. Kau membuka mata dan menyingkap benda hangat yang ternyata adalah syal berwarna merah maroon.

"Syo-kun," kau menoleh ke belakang dan- mata kalian saling bertemu. Kau membulatkan matamu ketika menyadari wajah manis Syo sudah berada tepat di depan wajahmu. Terlalu dekat. Bahkan kau dapat merasakan hembusan napas Syo yang terasa hangat. Kau masih tak bergeming dengan posisi kalian saat ini. Kau menatap manik birunya dengan saksama, terlihat sangat indah. Sedangkan orang dihadapanmu ini menatapmu dalam-dalam membuat wajahmu kian lama kian merona.

"S-Syo-kun..." kau yang merasa pipimu makin memanas mencoba memecah atmosfer canggung yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat. Beberapa detik setelah kau memanggil namanya, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum menggoda tepatnya.

T-tunggu...

"Ohayou, [name]-chan. Aku tahu kau sedang menungguku," Syo membuat jarak diantara wajah kalian lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahmu.

"Memang benar aku sedang menunggumu. Tapi apa-apaan itu tadi?" Kau menggembungkan pipimu seraya menghadap ke lain arah.

"Haha, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang menggodamu," ujar Syo tanpa rasa bersalah.

"N-nani?!" Udara dingin disekitarmu sudah tak kau rasakan lagi. Kehadiran Syo tanpa sadar telah membuat dirimu merasa hangat sepenuhnya. Terutama pada pipimu, disitu kau merasakan kehangatan sempurna hingga tercipta semburat-semburat merah muda yang menghiasi.

"Kenapa kau melepas syal itu? Aku membawakannya khusus untukmu, lo" Syo meraih syal merah maroon miliknya lalu melilitkannya di leher jenjangmu. Kau mendengus merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar melalui syal itu, aroma khas parfume yang merebak menambah sensasi nyaman tersendiri bagimu.

"Arigatou na."

Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan ini. Tetapi ini sangat bergejolak. Kehangatan yang kau terima dari balutan syal itu, dan juga dari caranya memandangmu tadi. Semua terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Kau memang tak mengerti, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat pandanganmu terhadapnya berbeda. Kau tak ingin mengetahuinya terlalu cepat, karena perasaan ini belum jelas. Kau memilih untuk membiarkan perasaan yang ada, hingga suatu hari perasaan itu telah utuh menguasai hatimu.

'Tentang Natsuki...apa dia benar-benar tak mengingatku?'

#

#

#

-To be continue-


	5. Tentang Janji di Masa Lalu

Chapter 5 : 'Tentang Janji di Masa Lalu'

"Ah, sepinya..."

Siang ini kau berjalan tanpa tujuan di koridor kelas. Kau bingung apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan untuk mengisi jam istirahat ini. Kebetulan Syo sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ryuya sensei.

"Tak ada Syo-kun, aku hanyalah debu yang tertiup angin," kau mendesah dan langkahmu memang benar-benar seperti debu yang terbang kesana kemari tertiup angin.

"Lapar. Sebaiknya aku makan saja. Yah, walaupun sendirian," akibat sinyal dari dalam perutmu, kau pun memutuskan untuk membawa langkahmu menuju kantin sekolah.

.

Disinilah kau berada, duduk di pojok kantin sembari menikmati banana smoothies pesananmu. Seharusnya minuman itu terasa manis, namun entah kenapa sedaritadi kau tak mengecap rasa manis sedikitpun dari banana smoothies itu.

"Kenapa minuman ini tidak nikmat sama sekali? Huh, membosankan..." Desahmu pelan.

"Ah, ada [name]-chan rupanya. Boleh aku bergabung?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut seorang lelaki yang sudah sangat familiar di telingamu. Kau mendongak ke arah pemilik suara tersebut dan bola matamu sedikit membulat setelah mengetahui si empu suara.

"N-Natsuki-kun? Ah, iya. Tentu saja. Silahkan..." Ucapmu sedikit tergugup. Setelah mendapat izin darimu, Shinomiya langsung menempatkan diri duduk di hadapanmu.

Canggung. Itulah atmosfer yang terbentuk di antara kau dan Shinomiya sekarang. Kau masih berkutat dengan banana smoothies mu sambil menggigit-gigit sedotan. Sedangkan Shinomiya, dia sedang mengunyah roti isi kejunya sambil sesekali menatap ke arahmu. Sebenarnya kau ingin menanyakan pada Shinomiya tentang masa kecil kalian, tapi kecanggungan ini telah menyelimuti dirimu.

"Ano, Natsuki-kun..." Dan akhirnya kau memberanikan dirimu untuk memulai percakapan dengannya.

"Nani, [name]-chan?"

"Etto...sepertinya aku benar-benar pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Apa kau...benar-benar tak mengenalku, Natsuki-kun?" Tanyamu harap-harap cemas.

"[Name]-chan, apa yang membuatmu yakin jika kau pernah mengenalku sebelumnya?"

"Eh? Emm...itu...mmm..." Kau bingung akan menjawab bagaimana. Apakah kau harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Sekarang ini juga? Tapi jika kau tak mengatakannya, hatimu sungguh tidak akan tenang!

"Sebenarnya...Natsuki-kun..." Kau memberi jeda dari kalimat yang akan kau ucapkan.

"Apa kau ingat...saat malam ulang tahunmu bersama seorang gadis? Lalu orangtua mu mengajakmu pergi hingga kau tak kunjung bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu? Padahal kau sudah membuat janji dengannya," kau mengatakan itu dengan keyakinan tinggi karena ingatanmu sekarang tentang masa lalumu itu sudah benar-benar meyakinkan.

Shinomiya menatap dirimu sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin ingatannya tentang peristiwa itu juga sudah sedikit memudar.

"[Name]-chan... Apakah... Kau adalah gadis itu?" Tanya Shinomiya dengan nada suara yang serius dan pandangan yang menatap ke meja.

"Aku mengingat semuanya, Natsuki-kun. Aku mengalaminya. Ya, aku adalah gadis itu. Teman masa kecilmu," tanganmu memegang gelas minuman dengan kuat. Rasanya aneh saat dirimu berbicara seperti ini dengan cinta pertamamu yang sudah lama tak kau temui. Ada sedikit rasa rindu di dalamnya.

"Hm, begitu. Saa, [name]-chan. Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan?" Ekspresi Shinomiya seketika berubah. Ya, kali ini dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sering kau lihat di masa lalu. Kau yang melihat senyuman itu juga ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum sendu.

"Ya... Terimakasih, Natsuki-kun. Pada akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali setelah sekian lama..."

"Aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, [name]-chan. Aku tak mengira kalau ternyata kau lah gadis yang kucintai di masa lalu."

'Dia bilang apa? Gadis yang dicintainya di masa lalu...? Jadi, apakah sekarang perasaannya padaku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi? Apakah perasaan cintanya hanya untuk diriku di masa lalu?

Natsuki-kun...'

"Saa, [name]-chan. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa~!" Shinomiya berdiri dan langsung beranjak pergi ke kelasnya meninggalkanmu sendiri disana.

"Sampai jumpa, Natsuki-kun..." Gumammu pelan sembari tersenyum karena orang itu sudah pergi sebelum kau membalas ucapan sampai jumpa nya.

.

'Tetapi...bukan hanya itu janji yang kau buat, Natsuki-kun. Kau melupakan satu janji yang lain, yang menurutku...itu dapat membuatku tersenyum bahagia lebih dari ini...'

#

#

#

\- To be continue -

Minna-chan ohisashiburi daaa~!

Gomenne baru bisa update sekarang, lagi persiapan tempur/? (╥_╥)

Awalnya mau saya drop, tapi saya ga rela dan tiba" mood buat ngelanjutin muncul lagi :v dan juga maaf kalo sekali update kurang panjang XD

Review kalian sangat ditunggu~

Jaa~!


	6. Something Special

Chapter 6 : 'Something Special'

###

Pikiranmu tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kejadian kemarin. Suasana kantin yang tenang dan dirimu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamamu. Ditemani kudapan kecil, kalian bernostalgia membicarakan masa kecil kalian yang penuh dengan kepolosan. Sayang, dirimu merasa tak puas setelah mendapat jawaban dari Shinomiya. Apakah dia sudah tak mencintaimu lagi? Apa dirimu sudah lama hilang dari pikiran dan hidupnya? Apa sudah ada seseorang yang menggantikanmu di hatinya?! Kau benar-benar merasa frustasi atas semua yang kau alami kemarin. Tetapi setidaknya kau telah menemukan seseorang yang telah lama kau nantikan kehadirannya.

"Hfff..." Kau menghela napas putus asa. Kepalamu bersandar di atas meja dengan pandangan yang mungkin seseorang tidak bisa mendefinisikannya.

 _'Kemarin dia tidak mengatakan sedikitpun tentang keinginannya dulu untuk menikahiku. Apakah dia sudah tidak berkeinginan untuk menikahiku? Baka...'_

"[Name]-chan!" Seseorang menepuk bahu kananmu, sepersekian detik kau langsung mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Syo-kun..." Ucapmu lemah sembari menoleh ke arah Syo yang langsung saja mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahmu.

"Eh...ada apa dengan wajah itu? Jelek sekali," ujarnya santai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang.

"Kau sendiri? Ada perlu apa datang padaku?" Tanyamu masih dengan kepala yang bersandar di atas meja.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir padamu. Karena kulihat dari kemarin wajahmu selalu murung. Sedang ada masalah? Atau kau sakit? Ayolah, aku datang padamu untuk mendengar keluh kesah mu. Jangan coba-coba menolak," Syo mencubit hidungmu sedikit keras. Kau sebenarnya tahu bahwa dia berusaha untuk menghiburmu. Dan kau juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya dirimu sangat membutuhkan orang yang mau mendengar semua gejolak dalam hatimu, dan bagaimana jika orang itu adalah Syo?

"Aku..." Setelah sepotong kata tersebut keluar dari mulutmu, kau kembali menenggelamkan wajahmu diantara kedua lenganmu. Kau benar-benar ingin mencurahkan semuanya padanya. Tetapi entah kenapa lidahmu terasa kelu, kaku. Kau bingung akan memulainya darimana padahal kau benar-benar mempercayainya.

"..."

"..."

Kau membulatkan kedua matamu. Jantungmu seketika berdegup tanpa kendali. Napasmu tertahan. Lidahmu terasa bertambah kelu. Hening. Semuanya terasa sunyi. Hanya degupan jantung tanpa kendali yang terdengar. Ya, manik biru langit terlihat jelas tepat di depan matamu. Lagi-lagi, dia melakukan ini padamu. Apa dia tidak tahu jika kau sangat tidak bisa jika berada di posisi yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Manik itu terus menatapmu yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Kau masih tak berkutik dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Kau benar-benar tak mengerti. Dia adalah temanmu, teman pertamamu di sekolah ini. Setiap hari kalian selalu bertemu, saling bertatap muka, berbincang-bincang mengenai semua hal, tertawa bersama. Tetapi kenapa... Kali ini rasanya berbeda.

 _'Kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang hanya karena melihat manik birunya dari dekat? Ini tidak masuk akal.'_

"Apa mood mu sudah berubah?" Tanya Syo secara tiba-tiba dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"Hm..?" Kau tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Mungkin karena kau sedang gugup.

"Apa kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku sekarang? Aku selalu siap untuk mendengarkanmu."

DEG

Seketika kau menyadari sesuatu. Kau merasa sangat mempercayainya. Kau merasa bahwa jika kau bersamanya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kenyamanan dan kepercayaan. Semua ada pada dirinya. Baru saja, kau menyadari sebuah sinar dalam dirinya yang hanya ditunjukkan padamu. Mungkin dia hanyalah teman. Teman yang selalu menyinarimu kapanpun dan dimanapun kau berada.

"Syo-kun..."

"Dengar, [name]. Aku merasa tak nyaman jika kau bersikap seperti ini padaku. Aku juga ingin mendengar keluh kesahmu. Semuanya," ujarnya, netra birunya masih menatap ke arahmu dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Tapi kenapa? Kita hanya sebatas teman biasa, bukan? Tidak seharusnya kalau dirimu tahu semua masalah pribadi yang menimpaku. Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu kepada seseorang yang spesial dimatamu, seperti Haruka."

 _'Apa? Apa yang ku bicarakan? Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini, kan? Bukankah tadinya aku sudah benar-benar mempercayainya?_

 _...Ini seperti bukan diriku...'_

Melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirimu, Syo memajukan tubuhnya. Menghapus sebagian besar jarak yang memisahkan kalian.

DEG

Kini jarakmu dengan Syo sudah benar-benar dekat. Bahkan hidung kalian hampir bersentuhan.

"?!"

Kau membulatkan kedua manikmu. Ujung dagumu merasakan lembutnya jemari milik Syo. Ya, Syo menyentuh dagumu dan sedikit menariknya agar pandangan kalian bisa saling bertemu. Kau hanya diam.

"[Name]-chan. Apa kau cemburu?"

Kau tersentak. Cemburu? Cemburu apa? Dengan siapa? Baiklah, kau sedikit kesulitan mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Syo.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu..? Aku pernah menantang diriku sendiri untuk mencium seseorang yang kusukai," ujarnya, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Kau bisa merasakan napas hangat dari Syo.

"L-lalu?"

"Dan aku belum pernah mencoba untuk mencium Haruka. Tapi..."

CHUP~

Kau membelalakkan matamu saat tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan halus mendarat di permukaan bibirmu.

 _'A-apa yang dia lakukan?'_

Kau benar-benar tak menyangka jika Syo akan melakukan hal ini padamu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya? Apa yang ia pikirkan tentang dirimu?

"Ne, [name]-chan. Kuharap kau mengerti," ujar Syo yang telah menyudahi aksinya tadi.

Syo menciummu.

Ya, benar. Tanpa kau sadari, Syo telah mencuri ciuman pertamamu. Ciuman pertama yang dulunya akan kau persembahkan kepada cinta pertamamu. Namun sayang, seseorang telah mencurinya. Dan seseorang itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri, Syo. Walaupun ciuman itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat. Seperti kupu-kupu yang hinggap sekejap saja lalu kembali terbang pergi. Tapi tetap saja, kan? Ia telah menciummu.

Ia segera berlalu meninggalkanmu sendiri di dalam kelas yang sudah sedaritadi sepi. Wajahmu memanas. Semburat merah padam telah melengkapi setiap sisi wajahmu. Kau menyentuh bibirmu sendiri. Membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

 _'Syo-kun..._

 _...dia―menciumku..?'_

#

#

#

-To be continue-

Maafkan sayaaa telah membuat Syo kesayangan kalian jadi kelewat OOC beginii (个_个) pokonya saya tulis ajah apa yang kebayang :" gomen minna-chan! *bows*

Chapter berikutnya mungkin slow update lagi ya :" saya mulai dihujam oleh pemadatan materi di sekolah :" hontou ni gomen!


	7. Kenyataan Pahit

Chapter 7 : 'Kenyataan Pahit'

 _ **Tidak semua cokelat itu manis. Begitu pun dengan hidup dan cinta. Namun, manis dan pahit dapat bergabung dan menghasilkan rasa yang begitu nikmat.**_

####

 **[ 04.00 - Asrama Shining Saotome ]**

"Kkhh...S-Syo-kun...Ap-apa―umhh―yang kau lakukan..?!"

 _"Are? [Name]-chan?"_

"S-Syo-kun―"

 _"[Name]-chan?"_

"H-Hentikaann!"

"[N-name]-chan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"H-Haruka? Akh...aku hanya bermimpi. Mimpi apa ini..."

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipismu. Astaga, apa ciumannya membawa dampak yang berkepanjangan hingga terbawa mimpi seperti ini? Di dalam mimpimu, kau mengalami hal itu lagi. Bahkan Syo lebih beringas saat menciummu. Dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Sangat. Baru kali ini kau mendapat sebuah mimpi yang―err―sedikit mesum. Ah, mungkin lebih dari kata 'sedikit'.

"Dan sekarang, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar tadi kau menyebut nama Syo-san berkali-kali. Apa Syo-san berbuat semena-mena di dalam mimpimu?"

BLUUSSHH~

Seketika wajahmu tampak sangat merona. Ternyata ada hal yang lebih buruk. Hal itu adalah― Haruka mendengar semua eranganmu saat bermimpi tadi.

"N-na-nandemonaiiii~!" Kau bangkit dari tempat tidurmu dan berlari ke arah balkon kamar. Kau beringsut dengan posisi duduk dan memeluk erat kedua lututmu. Terlihat jelas bahwa wajahmu masih menampilkan rona kemerahan sejak tadi.

 _'Kami-sama...ada apa denganku ini? Kenapa hanya dengan Syo-kun menciumku...aku bisa terbawa mimpi sejauh itu?!_

 _Apa karena aku yang baru saja mengalami hal itu? Atau..._

 _...apa ada hal lain yang tak kusadari?'_

Kau menenggelamkan wajahmu di kedua lenganmu. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari perasaan yang sedang tidak nyaman saat ini. Tak lama kau membungkam wajahmu, kau menengadahkan wajahmu menghadap ke atas, menatap tenangnya langit di pagi hari. Membiarkan hembusan angin yang masih terasa dingin menyapu lembut kulit wajahmu. Perlahan, kau menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk itu dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk memanjakan paru-parumu sebelum kembali berelaksasi. Manikmu membatu menatap gemerlap cahaya terang di langit yang masih tampak gelap. Bintang-bintang disana seakan menyapamu dengan senyuman mereka dari kejauhan. Tanpa sadar, kau pun menarik ujung bibirmu membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil. Bermaksud membalas sapaan dari sang kejora. Oh, tapi sayang, para bintang yang malang. Sepertinya sang rembulan tidak hadir menemani mereka. Senyumanmu pun seketika berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ano...[name]-chan?" Panggil seseorang, membangunkanmu dari lamunan yang sukses mengambil alih kesadaranmu.

"Ah, Haruka."

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Haruka. Ya, teman sekamarmu yang menyebalkan itu. Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaannya itu.

"Hm, ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit...shock," jawabmu yang kemudian disusul dengan kekehan kecil yang lolos dari bibirmu.

"Ah, yokatta~ Aku sangat khawatir saat melihatmu tadi, [name]-chan. Kau berkeringat banyak sekali tadi."

"Haha, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir. Aku pun juga merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri."

"Na, Haruka. Apapun yang kau saksikan pagi ini, tolong segera lupakan. Itu tadi...memalukan," tukasmu. Kau beranjak dari posisimu dan menuju ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk hari ini. Sedangkan Haruka, ia hanya menatapmu penuh arti dari balkon kamar.

.

.

.

GLUP GLUP GLUP

"Ahhh..." Kau menenggak banana smoothie mu hingga tandas tak bersisa. Disinilah dirimu, duduk di pojok salah satu kursi yang tertata rapi di kantin sekolah. Tak ada teman. Hanya dirimu. Tadinya Syo ingin menemanimu, namun kau masih shock dengan mimpi yang kau alami tadi pagi. Alhasil, kau diam-diam melarikan diri darinya dan menuju kantin sendirian. Yah, siapa tahu disini kau bisa bertemu dengan Shinomiya.

 _'Hm, Natsuki-kun...'_

Raut wajahmu yang tadinya semangat membara karena banana smoothies yang telah mengaliri tenggorokanmu, sekarang berubah menjadi kisut. Tentunya, karena kau kembali teringat dengan lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamamu, Shinomiya.

 _'Natsuki-kun..._

 _...Natsu―kun...'_

"Tch. Natsuki-kun bodoh!" Kau mendengus kasar sembari menghentakkan kepalan tanganmu ke meja, hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Akibatnya, beberapa orang siswa memusatkan perhatiannya padamu. Namun, kau tak sedikitpun menghiraukan pandangan mereka terhadapmu.

Kau terdiam sejenak. Kali ini, pikiranmu terpenuhi oleh bayang-bayang masa kecil antara dirimu dengan Shinomiya. Hatimu terasa amat perih. Seperti terkoyak. Jika saja...saat itu kalian sudah mengerti apa arti dari perpisahan, maka tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu...

...

...Doraemon.."

(Oh, [name]. Jangan katakan itu disaat seperti ini-,-) /abaikan.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ah! Aku akan menemui Natsuki-kun. Siapa tahu, dengan seringnya aku menemuinya, dia akan mengingat semua yang dikatakannya dulu. Bahkan janji yang telah ia buat denganku," gumammu pada dirimu sendiri. Dengan perasaan optimis yang begitu tinggi, tanpa menunggu lama kau pun beranjak dan bergegas menuju kelas A, kelas dimana Shinomiya dan sahabat karibmu, Tomochika berada. Oh ya, dan juga gadis yang menyebalkan itu. Jangan tanya siapa dia.

Kau berjalan melenggang dengan perasaan yang sepenuhnya ceria. Tepat, seperti cuaca pada hari ini. Jika kau berjalan keluar gedung dan menatap ke arah langit, pasti kau akan melihat dengan jelas bahwa sang mentari sedang tersenyum lebar pada dunia.

Senyummu mengembang semakin lebar saat papan kecil bertuliskan 'A Class' terpampang kukuh di ambang pintu masuk sebuah ruangan. Sebentar lagi, seseorang yang kau rindukan akan menyambut kehadiranmu, cinta pertamanya.

Yap, sampailah langkahmu di depan pintu ruang kelas tersebut yang sedikit terbuka. Dan―

DEG

DEG

DEG

"S-Shinomiya-san..."

"Haruka-chan...

...aku pernah bilang, kan. Kau imut seperti anjingku. Dan aku menyukainya."

"Eh? Ahaha, a-arigatou..."

"He, kau semakin imut saja jika tersipu seperti itu..."

CHUP

"..."

 _'Apa...itu?'_

TES

 _'Kenapa...'_

TES

TES

"Hiks..." Air matamu mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata. Mengalir membasahi pipi tirusmu. Kau tak percaya atas apa yang tengah menjadi pemandangan bagi matamu saat ini. Inilah...sambutan untukmu di kelas A.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Kau mematung. Kau benar-benar ingin lari dari sini, namun kakimu terasa amat berat. Seperti tertarik oleh lantai yang berbahan magnet. Namun di saat yang sama, kakimu tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemas. Terasa berat sekali untuk menopang tubuh mungilmu. Di sisi lain, air matamu semakin deras mengalir. Kau semakin tak kuasa menahan gejolak dalam dirimu, menyaksikan apa yang cinta pertamamu dan gadis yang kau benci lakukan. Apa maksudnya?!

 _'Kau jahat...Natsuki-kun..._

 _...aku melihatmu..._

 _...apa artinya, ciuman yang kau berikan...pada dirinya?'_

GREB

"..."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarikmu. Ya, seseorang telah menyelamatkanmu dari pemandangan busuk itu. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa...orang itu memelukmu? Ah, sepertinya indera penciumanmu menangkap aroma yang tak asing.

"Kenapa kau terus berdiri disana?"

Bahkan, indera pendengaranmu pun menangkap suara yang sudah penuh tersimpan dalam memori otak.

"..."

"Pergilah jika kau tak ingin melihatnya."

"..."

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang kesini."

"..."

"Seharusnya kau tidak diam-diam pergi dariku, bodoh."

"Hiks...hiks..." Tangismu pecah. Kau menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam rengkuhan sahabatmu. Syo, ia telah menyelamatkanmu.

"Hiks...Natsuki-kun baka! Baka! Baka!" Kau berteriak di dada Syo, hingga suaramu perlahan sulit untuk kau lontarkan. Kau meremas erat baju yang tengah Syo kenakan saat ini. Baju di bagian dadanya pun telah basah karena air matamu. Namun, ia masih bergeming dengan posisinya yang sedang memelukmu. Ia mempererat pelukannya. Lagi-lagi, ia kembali membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik. Pelukan hangatnya yang begitu tulus, dapat kau rasakan. Sangat nyaman. Berat rasanya untuk melepaskan diri dari rengkuhannya saat ini.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya saat menyadari tangismu yang sudah tak terdengar.

"Un," jawabmu lemas, masih dengan sesenggukan. Matamu terasa menebal, sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. Tenagamu pun terkuras habis. Ternyata, menangis memang lebih melelahkan ketimbang berlari _sprint_. Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau sedaritadi kalian berdua berada di ruang penyimpanan (sejenis gudang tapi bukan gudang). Saat mengetahui dirimu yang tengah menangis di depan ruang kelas A, Syo langsung saja menarikmu dan membawamu masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan.

"Hey..." Panggil Syo. Kau mendongak menatap sahabatmu dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang berantakan.

"Pfftt... Kau jelek sekali. Seperti bebek yang terjerembab ke dalam lumpur, tahu," ejeknya. Namun dalam arti, ia ingin menghiburmu.

"..." Kau masih saja terdiam. Tak berminat sama sekali untuk menanggapi lelucon lelaki nyentrik tersebut.

"Hm...mau kutraktir banana smoothie?"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut terucap dari bibir lelaki blonde nan nyentrik itu, kau pun menunjukkan senyuman kecil. Sangat kecil. Entah dia melihatnya atau tidak.

.

 _'Eh, tunggu. Apa aku pernah bilang padanya kalau aku sangat menyukai banana smoothie?_

 _Dia stalker atau apa?'_

#

#

#

-To be continue-

Hoooo gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini minna-chan? Kurang nyess gitu ya? XD aduh gomen, saya sendiri juga ga ada pengalaman XD /jangandengerin.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa~ *winku*

Jaa na!


	8. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

MINNA-CHAAANNN! /pelookk/ /abaikan

Ohisashiburii daa~ udah berbulan-bulan engga nengok ffn bahkan engga update fic hueee :"

Hontou ni gomennasai! :" Beneran nih minna-chan, author jadi ngerasa bersalah banget apalagi setelah liat review-review dari fic ini :" Pasti readers-chan udah lupa yak sama cerita fic ini? :"

Gini aja deh, minna-chan. Voting yuk fic ini mau dilanjut apa engga. Kalau emang masih banyak yang mau lanjut sih, author bakal ngelanjutin kok. Tapi ya pasti banyak yang minta di drop aja ya? :"

Bagi yang udah engga tertarik fic ini, bisa request kok pengen dibuatin fic apa ;) itung-itung buat menebus rasa bersalah author :')

Iya udah itu aja yang pengen author sampein ke readers tercinta sekalian :') mohon pendapatnya yaahh!

Oiya, author ganti uname wkwk XD /iyain

Oke, bubayy~ ditunggu pendapat kalian~~^^


	9. Sunshine

**Chapter 9 : 'Sunshine'**

#

#

#

Sekarang, disinilah dirimu berada, kafetaria Shining Saotome. Namun, kau tidak sendiri. Kau duduk berhadapan dengan Syo menikmati banana smoothie yang dijanjikan olehnya. Ia mentraktirmu banana smoothie setelah dirimu menangis tersedu dalam rengkuhannya. Namun sejujurnya, pemandangan kala tadi sangatlah menyayat hati dan perasaanmu. Kau berpikir bahwa Shinomiya benar-benar kejam.

"Hey, hey. Kenapa minumannya kau diamkan saja? Apa masih kurang? Ingin satu gelas lagi?" pertanyaan Syo memecah lamunanmu.

"Hm…tidak, kok. Ini cukup," ujarmu singkat dengan sedikit senyuman yang kau paksakan. Bahkan, kau berucap tanpa menatap Syo.

"Na…"

Tiba-tiba, kau merasakan salah satu tanganmu tergenggam oleh tangan besar Syo. Sedikit terkejut, itu pasti. Jemari lentiknya yang panjang benar-benar menelan seluruh tangan mungilmu. Ia menggenggam tanganmu dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

"[name]…" ia menyebut namamu pelan. Dan kau menyadari bahwa kali ini ia memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel -chan. Ada apa dengannya?

Kau tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Kau hanya mengangkat wajahmu dan menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi datar dan tanpa semangat. Bayang-bayang kejadian tadi masih terekam ulang di otakmu.

' _Kau kejam, Natsuki-kun…'_

"Hey [name], tatap aku. Tidak, jangan hanya menatapku. Tatap mataku," Syo menggenggam tanganmu makin erat dan menyorotkan tatapan intens padamu.

"Syo-kun…maaf, aku…"

Belum sempat kau melanjutkan kalimatmu, Syo menarik telapak tanganmu yang digenggamnya lalu menempelkannya di bibir lembutnya itu. Hal itu sontak membuatmu membelalakkan kedua matamu.

"S-Syo-kun..?"

"[name]…kau mencintai Natsuki. Benar, kan?" Syo menatapmu dengan serius. Matanya menyiratkan keinginan untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"..."

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirmu. Kau hanya memandang Syo nanar. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun, berbohong pun tak ada gunanya karena sikapmu saat menangis tadi sudah menceritakan kejujuran dari perasaanmu.

"Jawab aku, [name]."

Perlahan kau membuka bibirmu, kedua sisi bibir ranummu sedikit bergetar. Napasmu mulai terasa sesak lagi. Rasanya air mata ingin kembali tumpah.

Melihat hal itu, Syo beranjak dari duduknya dan memelukmu, lagi.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa perih saat mendengar isakanmu."

Saat itu, air matamu sudah terbendung. Satu tetes, dua tetes air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipimu. Kau berusaha menahan isakanmu setelah mendengar perkataan Syo tadi.

Posisi kalian saat ini benar-benar mengundang perhatian beberapa murid yang berada di kafetaria saat itu. Dan tampaknya, Syo menyadari akan hal itu. Ia menarik tanganmu dan membawamu pergi keluar dari kafetaria. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai pada halaman belakang gedung Shining Saotome. Berbeda dengan kafetaria, suasana disini benar-benar sepi.

"Maaf sudah membawamu kesini. Tidak mungkin, kan, aku memelukmu di tempat publik. Yang ada kau akan berhenti berteman denganku," kalimatnya diakhiri dengan tawa humornya.

.

 **Syo's POV**

.

Setelah kulihat dirinya mulai tenang, aku kembali membawanya dalam dekapanku. Kulingkarkan lenganku pada bahu dan pinggangnya. Surai cokelatnya yang lembut dengan wangi avocado yang merebak membuatku tergerak untuk mengelus surai itu.

"Kau mencintai Natsuki. Itu benar, kan? Aku menyadari hal itu saat pertemuan pertamamu dengannya beberapa hari lalu," aku berkata pelan seraya tetap memeluknya.

"Terlebih lagi kau berkata bahwa kau pernah mengenali dirinya, akan tetapi kau sedikit lupa akan hal itu. Itu membuktikan bahwa kau pernah mempunyai hubungan dengannya lama sekali sebelum kau mengenalku…"

"...[name], walaupun aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu dan hubungan yang pernah kalian jalin, aku merasa bahwa…Natsuki sudah lama melupakan memori tentang dirimu."

"...hiks…"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kedua tangan mungilnya melingkar di punggungku. Selain itu, isakannya kembali terdengar. Memang benar, hatiku langsung terasa perih. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Berusaha untuk membuatnya nyaman dan kembali tenang.

.

 **Reader's POV**

.

Saat ini, dia memelukku dan aku memeluknya. Benar-benar nyaman dan hangat. Setiap aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku, hanya dia yang langsung membawaku ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Perkataannya mengenai Natsuki yang sudah lama melupakanku benar-benar membuatku marah. Tetapi apa yang Natsuki lakukan dengan Haruka tadi membuatku tak bisa menyangkal perkataan Syo. Apa mungkin dia benar?

"Kau membuatku bertambah marah, Syo-kun…" gumamku di sela-sela isakanku. Aku meremas baju bagian belakang yang dikenakannya.

"A-ah, gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," ucapnya kemudian.

"[name]…"

"Hm?"

Syo melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Ia lalu menggenggam bahuku dan menatapku dengan intens.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang telah lama aku inginkan. Tapi, kau jangan marah, ya," ujarnya sedikit membuatku ambigu.

"Hm? Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanyaku penasaran, tentunya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, ia mengusap pipi kiriku, dan wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajahku. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia terus mengeliminasi jarak hingga dapat kurasakan deru napasnya yang hangat. Dan setelah itu…

Bibir kami saling bertaut.

Syo menciumku. Untuk kedua kalinya.

Satu tangannya mengusap lembut pipiku, dan tangannya yang lain berada di belakang kepalaku. Ia sedikit menekan kepalaku sehingga bibir kami menempel semakin dalam.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku merasa nyaman dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh sahabatku sendiri. Aku tak ingin memberontak ataupun mendorongnya menjauh.

Terbawa suasana, aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai terbuai oleh bibir lembutnya. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menyapu lembut permukaan bibirku. Manis. Tetapi apakah boleh ini terjadi?

Setelah cukup lama bibir kami saling menyatu, paru-paruku memprotes untuk pasokan oksigen. Aku mendorong pelan dada Syo. Mengerti akan hal itu, ia melepas ciumannya lalu menatapku dalam-dalam. Sedangkan diriku tak berani menatap matanya. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke bawah, dan aku sangat yakin seperti apa merahnya wajahku saat ini.

"[name]-chan, aku tidak suka melihatmu tersakiti seperti tadi. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku akan mengobati semua lukamu."

Tangan besarnya terangkat dan mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut. Tak lupa dengan disertai senyuman khas miliknya yang bagaikan sinar mentari bagiku.

"Hmph, yang kau lakukan tadi…bagaimana jika ketahuan Ryuya-sensei atau guru lain?" aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Haha, sudah pasti kita akan dihukum, atau mungkin dikeluarkan?" ia dengan mudah mengatakannya. Bahkan dengan tertawa sepert itu.

"B-baka Syo-kun!"

"Hahaha, akhirnya ekspresi itu muncul lagi. Aku suka. Jangan menangis lagi, dasar cengeng~"beraninya ia mencubit hidungku dengan cukup keras.

"Ittai na!"

.

.

' _Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Sekarang ini hatiku benar-benar berantakan. Perasaanku tak menentu. Aku merasa terjebak dalam dua perasaan istimewa. Aku masih mencintai Natsuki. Bahkan masih berharap tentang perasaannya padaku. Namun, orang itu selalu menjadi obat untukku. Senyum ceria dan gaya nyentriknya selalu membuatku tersenyum. Hontou ni arigatou…'_

#

#

#

 **-To be continue-**

 **Hello again minnaaaa v**

 **Ini lanjutan chapter setelah lama hiatus gak ijin :"v hontou ni gomennasai deshita! *bows***

 **Sudah kuduga banyak yang lupa sama fic ini :") tapi walaupun gitu, tetep nobu lanjutin sampe end :)) karna digantungin itu sakit yakan /iyain.**

 **Dan maaf karena fic ini mungkin akan slow update, kesibukan nobu meningkat drastis :")**

 **Oke deh gitu aja minna. Sampai jumpa lagi~!^^**


	10. Hubungan

**Chapter 10 : 'Hubungan'**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Normal POV**

 _~ Imasugu ni demo tonde iku yo_

 _Kaze ga fuitemo ame furidemo_

 _Korekara mo zutto zutto soba ni ite_

 _Dare yori mo hayaku tsutaetai ~_

Lantunan musik dari penyanyi favoritmu bergema indah dalam indera pendengaranmu. Sesekali kau ikut melantunkan sebait dua bait lirik dalam gumamanmu. Dengan ditemani buku note dan sebatang pensil di tanganmu. Kau sedang mencari inspirasi untuk menulis lirik.

Sore hari yang sejuk seperti ini benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan kegiatan yang saat ini sedang kau lakukan.

 _CKLEK_

Di suasana yang tenang dan sunyi itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamarmu terbuka dan masuk seorang gadis oranye. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi tentang siapa partner kamarmu.

"Ara, [name]-chan," sapanya dengan lembut kepadamu. Namun, kau pura-pura tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Karena begitu kau melihat dirinya, bayang-bayang tadi siang di kelas A kembali memenuhi otakmu.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Ingin rasanya kau memarahi Haruka dan menceritakan semua hal yang sebenarnya antara kau dengan Shinomiya. Tetapi, kau berusaha menahan gejolak itu. Hal itu mungkin akan lebih mempersulit keadaan.

"Ne, [name]-chan..."

Gadis oranye tersebut tiba-tiba duduk di kasur milikmu. Beraninya dia.

"Hm?"

Hanya itu respon yang berikan padanya, seraya kau tetap melanjutkan kegiatanmu menulis lirik.

"A-aku ingin bertanya. T-tapi, ini sedikit memalukan, sih," ujarnya terbata dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Hah? Ada apa sih dengannya?

"Apa? Cepat katakan. Tidak usah bertele-tele," ucapmu acuh sembari mencabut headset yang telah lama bersemayam di telingamu.

"E-etto...kalau boleh tahu, siapa first kiss mu, [name]-chan? A-ah, atau kau belum pernah melakukan...itu?"

Kau menatap Haruka dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan. Yang benar saja, dia menanyakan hal itu. Hal yang kembali membawamu ke beberapa jam lalu.

 _'First kiss, ya?_

 _Sudah pasti..._

 _...orang itu, kan?'_

"Haruka, kenapa gadis sepertimu bertanya soal ini kepadaku? Siapapun first kiss ku, itu tidak penting bagimu, kan? Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau baru saja mendapatkan first kiss mu?"

Kau sengaja bertanya seperti ini. Bermaksud memancing Haruka agar ia menceritakan soal kejadian tadi siang. Kau siap mendengar apapun darinya. Walaupun hal itu bisa membuatmu sangat kecewa nantinya.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kau melihat pipinya benar-benar merona seperti kepiting rebus. Ternyata benar. First kiss Haruka adalah―Shinomiya.

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak. Ternyata benar," ucapmu pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Jadi, siapa lelaki yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamamu?"

"I-itu...dia..."

Haruka terlihat sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya masih merona, dan pandangannya menerawang ke bawah.

"...dia...

...Shinomiya-san."

DEG

 _'Eh? Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini?_

 _Bukankah aku sudah tahu bahwa hari ini Natsuki memang mencium Haruka?_

 _Kenapa aku menjadi gelisah seperti ini?'_

"Ano...[name]-chan?"

Ia membangunkanmu dari lamunan tentang perasaanmu yang tiba-tiba saja bergejolak.

"Ah, jadi begitu. Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu?"

"Um...rasanya...manis, mungkin? Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi, saat Shinomiya-san menciumku, aku merasa nyaman."

DEG

 _'Lagi? Kenapa aku gelisah seperti ini? Bukankah tadi, Syo sudah menenangkanku? Dan juga...menciumku...'_

"Maaf, Haruka. Aku keluar sebentar."

Kau tidak tahan. Rasanya kau benar-benar ingin sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 _TUK_

Kakimu sengaja menendang sebuah batu kecil. Kau berjalan seperti orang tanpa nyawa. Pandanganmu menerawang kosong, dan kakimu berayun tanpa kekuatan.

Hari mulai senja. Sinar terang sang surya mulai berubah menjadi lembayung senja yang berwarna kemerahan.

Kau membawa langkahmu menuju sebuah gazebo taman yang saat ini sedang tak ada siapa-siapa. Kau duduk disana sambil melakukan hobi barumu, melamun.

"..."

"[Name]-chan?"

Tiba-tiba, kau mendengar suara seseorang memanggilmu. Ah, suara yang sangat kau rindukan.

Kau segera menoleh ke arah empu suara. Dan benar saja, wajah segar nan cerianya langsung membuatmu mengembangkan senyum.

"Tomocchan!"

Kau berdiri dari lantai gazebo dan langsung memeluk sahabatmu itu.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini? Kenapa tidak mengajak Haruka-chan saja?"

"Daripada mengajaknya. Lebih baik jika kau yang datang kesini," kau tersenyum ceria.

"Heh? Kenapa begitu? Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan Tomochika.

"Yah, mungkin," kau hanya menjawab asal-asalan sembari mengendikkan bahumu.

"Daripada membahas itu, apa kau sedang dekat dengan seorang lelaki, Tomocchan?" Tanyamu dengan nada dan tatapan menggoda pada sahabat karibmu itu.

"H-hee? Seorang lelaki? Emm...tentang itu, aku tidak tahu, hehe."

Tomochika menjawab dengan ragu-ragu seraya menggaruk kepalanya tanpa alasan.

"Benarkah? Aku pernah melihatmu dengan seorang lelaki jangkung, berambut terang dan panjang. Siapa dia, hm? Dan sepertinya saat itu dia sedang berusaha menggodamu, iya kan?"

Kau terus-terusan menggoda dan mendesak Tomochika. Ekspresinya pun perlahan mulai berubah.

"Ch-chotto, kau melihatnya?!"

Kau hanya mengangguk sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Mou ii yo..." Tomochika menghela napas kasar.

"...akhir-akhir ini memang dia sedang dekat denganku. Jinguji Ren. Dia sering sekali mengajakku ke kantin bersama. Bahkan tidak hanya itu."

"Hooo, tapi kau menyukainya, kan?"

"B-baka! Aku bahkan belum terlalu mengenal dirinya. Hmph."

Melihat Tomochika sebal seperti itu sontak membuatmu tertawa. Wajahnya menjadi lucu sekali sampai membuatmu ingin menggigit pipinya.

"Na, bagaimana denganmu? Tadi siang aku melihatmu sedang berpelukan dengan teman lelakimu yang nyentrik itu."

BLUSH~

"N-nanii?!"

"Hahaha! Jangan-jangan kalian sudah berpacaran?"

Sekarang semuanya berbalik. Giliran Tomochika yang menggoda dan mendesakmu.

"Yang benar saja! S-saat itu, aku hanya tersandung kaki meja dan tidak sengaja terjatuh ke arahnya."

Kau terlihat gugup dan manik cokelatmu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan tidak tenang. Memikirkan sebuah alasan kenapa kau bisa berada di pelukan Syo.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, [name]-chan~ Tapi temanmu itu manis juga. Terlebih lagi, di berani memelukmu di tempat publik."

"Mou~ hentikan itu, Tomocchan. Itu memalukan," kau menutupi wajahmu dengan kedua tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah sepenuhnya berwarna kelam. Titik-titik cahaya terlihat berserakan di permadani yang hitam. Angin malam yang bertiup cukup membuat pori-pori kulitmu terangsang.

Kau berjalan seorang diri menuju sebuah mesin minuman tidak jauh dari gedung asrama. Berbincang banyak hal dengan Tomochika membuat tenggorokanmu sedikit kering. Namun sekarang Tomochika telah kembali ke kamar asramanya.

Saat kau sudah mengambil minuman kaleng pilihanmu dan hendak membukanya, kau samar-samar mendengar perbincangan antara dua orang lelaki yang sepertinya berada di belakang gedung asrama.

Karena tingginya rasa penasaranmu, kau membawa dirimu sendiri untuk mendekat ke sumber suara.

 _TAP TAP_

"..."

 _TAP TAP_

"?!"

"Apa?! Kau jatuh cinta padanya?!"

Matamu membulat saat mendengar sekaligus melihat siapa orang yang baru saja mengatakan hal tadi.

"Syo-kun? Dan...Natsuki...kun?"

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **-To be continue-**

 **Heyya minna-chan :D chapter ini emang ga ada moment reader sama Syo ataupun Natsu XD**

 **Di chapt ini nyeritain break feeling/? nya reader setelah berturut-turut ngalamin hal tak terduga hehe XD**

 **Dimohon review nya ya, minna-chan** **atau kalau mau usul nanti endingnya gimana atau yang lain-lain, tau ga review kalian tuh bikin Nobu semangat :'))**

 **Yak, sampai jumpa lagi~;***


End file.
